Barry Dennen
thumb|200pxBarry Dennen (* 22. Februar 1938 in Chicago, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika; † 26. September 2017 in Burbank, ebenda) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher, Sänger und Autor. Dennen feierte große Erfolge als Shakespeare- und Musical-Darsteller und erlangte vor allem durch seine Rolle als Pontius Pilatus in der Broadway- und Film-Fassung von Jesus Christ Superstar weltweite Bekanntheit. In dem von Valve entwickelten und 2013 erschienenen MOBA Dota 2 synchronisierte Dennen die Helden Chaos Knight, Rubick und Phantom Lancer. Leben Dennen wuchs zunächst in Chicago auf, bis seine Familie nach Los Angeles zog. Dort besucht er als junger Mann die renommierte University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). Danach begann er seine professionelle Karriere und zog nach New York, wo er über etwa drei Jahre mit der damals noch unbekannten Sängerin Barba Streisand eine Beziehung führte und dadurch einen großen Einfluss auf ihren frühen Werdegang ausübte. 1968 war Barry Dennen, an der Seite von Adam West, in zwei Folgen der bekannten Batman-Comedy-Serie der 1960er-Jahre zu sehen. Nach seiner Zeit in New York zog er für etwa 15 Jahre nach Großbritannien, wo er zunächst in diversen weiteren Fernsehrollen oder Shakespeare-Theaterbühnen zu sehen war. Daneben wirkte er aber auch im Londoner West End an der englischen Erstfassung des Musicals Cabaret mit, in dem er die Rolle des opportunistischen Conférenciers des namensgebenden Theaters spielte. Seinen mit Abstand größten Erfolg feierte er 1971 als Pontius Pilatus in dem Musical Jesus Christ Superstar von Andrew Lloyd Webber. Neben der Besetzung in der Broadway-Variante spielte Dennen auch in der 1973 erschienen Filmfassung den römischen Gegenspieler Christi. Mit seiner Rückkehr in die USA schaffte es Dennen auch, kleinere Rollen in Hollywood-Filmen zu spielen. In Stanley Kubricks Verfilmung des Stephen King-Romans The Shining und dem dritten Superman-Film war er in Nebenrollen zu sehen. Trotzdem blieb Dennen dem Theater treu. Seinen letzten größeren Filmauftritt hatte er 1997 mit einer Nebenrolle in James Camerons Titanic. Ab den 1980er- und 1990er-Jahren sprach Dennen zunehmend häufiger in Serien und später auch Computerspielen mit. Zu seinen bekannteren Rollen zählt der Fatman aus Metal Gear Solid 2. Für Valve vertonte er die drei Helden Chaos Knight, Phantom Lancer und Rubick aus dem 2013 erschienen MOBA-Titel Dota 2. Dennen lebte in seinen letzten Jahren in Hollywood und arbeitete, neben seiner Tätigkeit als Drehbuchautor und Synchronsprecher, an einem weiteren Buch. Seine Autobiographie My Life With Barbra: A Love Story war bereits 1997 erschienen. In ihr reflektierte er u. a. das Zusammenleben mit Barbra Streisand und bekannte sich offen zu seiner Homosexualität. Dennen starb am 26. September 2017 in einem Hospiz in Burbank, nachdem er im Juni des Jahres gefallen und sich eine Hirnverletzung zugezogen hatte. Er hinterließ seinen Bruder Lyle sowie seine beiden adoptierten Söhne Timothy und Barnaby.Thom Geier (26. September 2017): Barry Dennen, ‘Jesus Christ Superstar’ Actor and Barbra Streisand Ex, Dies at 79. Abgerufen am 27. September 2017. Rollen In Videospielen *1996: Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom als Melek. *1998: Grim Fandango als Chief Bogen, 1st Thunder Boy und Blue Casket's Waiter. *1999: Star Trek: Hidden Evil als Adm. Ratok. *2001: Icewind Dale: Herz des Winters als Hjollder. *2001: Arcanum: Von Dampfmaschinen und Magie als Loghaire Donnerstein. *2001: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty als Fatman. *2001: Star Trek: Armada II. *2002: Star Trek: Bridge Commander als Gul Oden und Captain Terrik. *2002: Mark of Kri als The Dark One. *2002: Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance als Fatman. *2003: Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. *2003: Lionheart. *2003: Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader. *2003: Prince of Persia: The Sans of Time als Wesir. *2005: Law & Order: Criminal Intent als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2005: Jade Empire als Meister Li. *2005: Fantastic Four als Mole Man und weitere Rollen. *2005: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown. *2006: Titan Quest. *2006: Avatar: The Last Airbender als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2006: Tokobot als Mr. Canewood. *2008: Turning Point: Fall of Liberty als Donnelly. *2008: Rise of the Argonauts. *2009: Dragon Age: Origins als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2010: Fallout: New Vegas als Dean Domino. *2011: Dungeon Siege III als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2012: Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. *2012: Darksiders 2 als Kanzler. *2013: Dota 2 als Chaos Knight, Phantom Lancer und Rubick. *2013: Infinity Blade III als Benedict Burgess Batteric III. *2013: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. In Serien *1966: Blue Light als Bouchard. *1968: Batman als Fred. *1970: Codename als Kirby. *1970: Mogul als Professor Knox. *1970: Ryan International. *1971: Hadleigh als Max Frank. *1971: Paul Temple als Toomey. *1976: Monster Squad als Mr. Mephisto. *1977: Dog and Cat als Alex. *1977: Wonder Woman als Adolf Hitler. *1980: Oppenheimer als Isidor Rabi. *1981: Pictures als Miroslav. *1982: Q.E.D. als Russell. *1982: Beau Geste als Buddy. *1983: Remington Steele als Lewis Grumman. *1984: Oxbridge Blues als Dr. Stein. *1985: Hillstreet Blues als Salesman. *1985: ABC Weekend Specials als Stimme von Scungill. *1985: Galtar and the Golden Lance als Stimme von Krimm. *1986: Newhart als Winston Bedell. *1986: Amazing Stories als News Dealer. *1986: Johnny Quest als Stimme von Simon. *1986: L.A. Law als Clerk. *1987: The Tortellis als Emcee. *1987: Tales form the Darkside als Aldo D. *1987: DuckTales als Stimme von Moorloon the Wizzard und Vacation Van Hook. *1986-1987: Pound Puppies als Stimme von Pound Owner 1 und Samuel Quentin. *1988: My Sister Sam als Kellner. *1988: Hooperman als Nick Derringer P.I. *1988: Murder, She Wrote als Sheldon Persky. *1989: Mr. Belvedere als Murray Rabinowitz. *1989: Hard Time on Planet Earth als Hotel Clerk. *1989: Murphy Brown als Kellner. *1990: Familie Munster als Foster Newkirk. *1989-1990: Disneys Gummibärenbande als Stimme von Nester und dem Assistenten. *1991: They Came from Outer Space als Dr. Traif. *1991: Morton & Hayes als Kellner. *1992: Batman: The Animated Series als Stimme von Shadow Agent. *1993: The Comic Strip Presents... als Adolf Hitler. *1991-1993: The Pirates of Dark Water als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *1993: Café Americain. *1993: Animaniacs als Stimme von Zar Nikolaus II. *1995: Weird Science als Mr. Jolly. *1999: Batman of the Future als Stimme des Captains. *2006: Die gruseligen Abenteuer von Billy und Mandy als Stimme von Salesperson, Gepetto und Blueberry Joe. *2006: Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente als Stimme von General Sung. *2012: Star Wars: The Clone Wars als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2013: Mad als Sprecher in diversen Sketchen. *2013: LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload als der Mandarin. In Kurzfilmen *1968: The Secret Cinema als Psychiater. *1990: The Easter Story als Stimme des Priesters. *2006: Simple Joys als Jerry. *2010: Three Times a Lady als Father Wortham. In Filmen *1968: Out of the Blue als Solly. *1970: The Juggler of Notre Dame als Glöckner. *1971: Fiddler on the Roof als Mendel. *1973: Jesus Christ Superstar als Pontius Pilatus. *1974: Madhouse als Gerry Blount. *1975: Brannigan – Ein Mann aus Stahl als Julian. *1977: The Kentucky Fried Movie als Claude LaMont. *1978: Ring of Passion als Adolf Hitler. *1978: Rabbit Test als Mad Bomber. *1980: The Shining als Bill Watson. *1981: Shock Treatment als Irwin Lapsey. *1981: Ragtime als Stage Manager. *1982: Der dunkle Kristall als Stimme von Podling. *1983: Trading Places als Demitri. *1983: Superman III – Der stählerne Blitz als Dr. McClean. *1984: Memed My Hawk als Hikmet. *1984: Not for Publication. *1988: Killer Instinct als Mr. Martin. *1991: What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? *1991: Liquid Dreams als Bürgermeister. *1992: She Woke Up als Dr. Landover. *1994: Clifford als Terry the Pterodactyl. *1994: Shadow und der Fluch des Khan als Stimme von Tulku. *1994: Twin Sitters als Thomas. *1997: Titanic als betender Mann. *2003: Manhood als Singin Groom. *2013: LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload als der Mandarin. Trivia *Auf der UCLA war Barry Dennen ein Klassenkamerad des Schauspielers George Takei, der später als Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu aus Raumschiff Enterprise weltberühmt werden sollte. *Dennen spielte in gleich drei Batman-Serien mit: Batman (1968), Batman: The Animated Series (1992) und Batman of the Future (1999). Zudem gehört er neben Adam West, Roddy McDowall, Bob Hastings, Steve Franken, Michael Pataki und Judy Strangis zu den einzigen Schauspielern, die in Batman (1968) und Batman: The Animated Series (1992) mitspielten. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Seite von Barry Dennen *Datei:Favikon_IMDB.png Barry Dennen in der Internet Movie Database *Nachruf des Valve Wikis Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Valve